My Everything
by Carlyxo
Summary: Its been a couple of months since camp. Mitchie and Shane are dating, but no one knows except Connect 3 and Caitlyn. What will hapen during the school year? Smitchie. hints of Naitlyn and JasonxOC--Later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this is my first ever story that i actually wrote by myself. First time writing for ff even though ive been a member for a year. I really don't have an idea for where this is going to go.... it just will go where it wants i guess. Yeah so anyway if anyone actually readds this PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !

Mitchie POV

Its been a few months since the end of Camp Rock. It was the **best **summer of my life. It changed everything. I was the invisible girl that no one knew, was really shy, and only had one friend in her entire life. All of that changed after my performance with Shane at Final Jam.

_Flashback_

"_Mitchie!" Shane yelled beckoning me to come over._

_I was talking to my parents after Final Jam. They were fussing over how well I did. I looked at them and begged with pleading eyes. My mom nodded in agreement, and dad looked hesitant, but then nodded and sighed._

"_Go ahead, but don't stay out too late!" _

"_Thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU!" I squealed as I enveloped them in a bear hug._

_I began to walk over to Shane, trying to stay calm and not burst out running. About half way there Tess stopped me._

" _Hey….. Um.. I want to apologize to you for what I did. I was just jealous" she started rambling. _

"_Look Mitchie, what I'm trying to say is, you have an amazing voice, and I'm sorry for trying to ruin you, I wished you would have told me to shove it or something. Could we start over?" she asked_

" _uhhh…. Ok. I guess so, and I'll remember that if there is a next time!" I smiled. _

"_Okay, go talk to Shane, he looks like he will die if you don't get over there soon."_

"_yeah I guess he does" I giggled "See you later!"_

_I ran the rest of the way to Shane._

"_Hey, what do you say we go for a walk? Get out of here for awhile?" he asked me_

"_Sure, lets go."_

_We walked out of the theatre and down a random path. We were quiet for a couple of minutes. Shane looked like he was in deep thought. After a few more minutes he snapped out of it. _

_He turned to me, and glanced around. _

"_Mitchie, I don't know how to say this, so I'm gonna be blunt." He started. "Mitchie, you showed me that I became a huge ass. You reminded me who I used to be. You reminded me that people could actually like me as a person, not just some famous rock star." He took my hands in his and stared deep into my dark brown eyes. "…I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you would, kind of, like to go out with me?"_

_A wide small spread across my face. I was so surprised! I tried to calm myself down. He looked so nervous._

"_Uh…. OF COURSE! I wished for this since we went on that canoe ride!" I teased_

"_Wowsers, that was like 3 weeks ago!" He laughed but continued "Well, I guess we are officially dating." His smiled. That smile always made my heart melt. After that we walked around under the stars for a bit and just talked about everything you could imagine._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the memory. Who would have thought that I, Mitchie Torres would ever be Shane Grey's Girlfriend? Certainly not me! The only thing that we have to do though is keep it a secret. We had no problem of people knowing, it was just that we didn't want the paparazzi fallowing me around all the time since I had to focus on my school work this year. Everyone wouldn't believe it anyway, not even Sierra. They don't even think I met him at camp. Oh well I would do anything for him, but at least our parents know and support us.

I feel asleep and dreamt of Shane and Camp Rock

}|{

The next morning I woke up the next morning and popped my new Connect 3 Cd in my CD player. As usual I danced around my room while I got ready. When I sat down at my vanity I checked my phone Shane got me, just so he could call me anytime he wanted, I had about 20 messages from him saying that he misses me or loves me. I couldn't help but smile. He was so sweet. I opened each one and texted him back.

_**Good morning pop star : ) I miss you too! How was your concert last night?**_

"Mitchie! Breakfast is ready!" My mom yelled from the kitchen downstairs

"Be right down!"

_**It was okay, but it would have been better if you were there with me 3 Go eat and have a good day at school. I'm going back to bed. Stayed up WAY to late. Love you xoxo**_

I set my brush back down on the desk, grabbed my phone and my Ipod, and ran down the stairs.

_**I would have loved to be there but I have school you know. Ok have a good sleep. Love you too xoxo**_

}|{

I entered the kitchen and sat down at the table and started eating the bacon and eggs my mother made me for breakfast.

"HotTunes please!" I wanted to know what they were going to say about Shane today. Mom reached over and pushed the power button. The channel was already on from the night before. She quietly ate her breakfast and watched.

"_Shane Grey of Connect 3 has released the real reason that explains his change in attitude. Fan girls brace yourselves, he has found a girl that he met at Camp Rock over the past summer." My jaw fell and my fork dropped with a clank onto my empty plate. "He claims that she showed him who he used to be and that he is completely head over heels for her. Nate claims, and I quote, 'He never shuts up about her!'. The boys will not give us the mystery girl's name, they say that they don't want her to be swarmed by the paparazzi or be put down by the tabloids. Just who is this mystery girl?..."_

I was shocked. I was glad to know that Shane felt the same way towards me, but thankfully they didn't say my name. That would be awful, I didn't want to have friends that were just friends with me just because they might have a chance to meet Shane, Nate, or Jason.

My mom's voice is what broke my trance. "Mitchie, are you alright honey?" She asked worriedly

I nodded my reply. I was going to have to tell Sierra now. All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id and it was Caitlyn's picture. I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Did you watch HotTunes today?"

"Yeah, I um saw it.

"So… What do you think? You must be shocked." She said with concern in her voice.

"I really don't know what to think. I guess I was, I mean well they will find out sooner or later. I don't think I mind. Its not like they said my name" I replied

"You got a point, but still …… the reporters will do almost do anything to find out!"

"Oh well, just as long the fan girls attack me, I might be okay with it."

"Well I just thought I'd call and see if your okay. I gotta run, the bell just rang."

"Bye, I call you after school?" I asked

"Sure. Bye Mitch."

I closed my phone and sighed. I will have to call Shane at lunch, when he'll be actually awake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Wow thanks guys :) that made me soo happy, and when I first looked I got 5 reviews in the first 3 hours :) So today was kind of an off day. I sprained both of my thumbs, and my science teacher freaked me out. He brought out a dead rat in this plastic bag that was frozen, and then gave it to this guy in my class. The guy sits behind me, and he knows Im scared of them…. Anyway he threw it at me and I screamed and almost got detention. This Chapter is kind of fillerish I think. But here it is :D

When I got to school that morning, the whole school was buzzing about Shane Grey's new mystery girl. Some girls were even crying over it. I smirked. If only they knew it was me.

I had to find Sierra. I had to tell her before the press found out. I was passing this group of girls I over heard them talking. I stopped when I found out who it was. It was Ashley Smith.

Ashley is the most popular girl in school. She is the most snobbiest spoiled brat you will ever meet. The thing that got me though was how nice she used to be when we were little. We were best friends since we were four until junior high. Back then we shared everything, like our lunch, toys, crayons, clothes, almost anything you could imagine. In Jr. High the queen bee, Holly Jones, asked her to be her friend. I couldn't stand it when she started to ignore me. A couple of weeks later I told her that if our friendship was important to her she would have to start acting like she used to. She told me I was scum, and that she never wanted to be my friend anyway, she was only using me to get what she wanted. I haven't talked to her since.

I almost burst out laughing when I heard her.

"… yeah me and Shane have been dating secretly on and off since last spring. He wanted to keep it a secret, just so I wouldn't get hurt" She was telling her friends.

"Really?! And you never told us?!" a friend of hers exclaimed.

"I told you, he wanted to keep it a secret, but wanted for people to know he was taken last night during his interview. So I told him to go ahead, do whatever he wanted."

"That's so not true."

"How would you know Itchy Bitchie?" Yes I know, she likes to call me that, she knows it gets on my nerves. Sometimes she could get a reaction out of me, but this time I rolled my eyes and shook it off knowing it would bug her more.

"Because I know the girl who is. And before you ask, I won't tell you." I said. Ooh this is going to be fun!

She laughed "Right, she is standing right here!"

I looked at her like she was nuts. "I thought Shane said this morning on HotTunes that he met the girl at Camp Rock. Did you go? I didn't see you there…" I said smugly

She flipped her mid- length fake blond hair in my face, turned, and strutted off. I rolled my eyes again and I went over to Sierra. I whispered in her ear to meet me at the girls bathroom before first period started. She nodded. I rushed to my lockers to get my books for my classes that morning. I only had music, math, then an advanced music class. Little did I know that there was a surprise waiting for me there.

I ran to the bathrooms as fast as I could. Sierra was already waiting for m there. I held up a finger indicating to wait for a minute. I went to check all the stalls to see if they were empty. Luckily for me they were. I went over to the door and locked it. I turned around to face my best friend of 4 years. I hope I wouldn't regret this.

I started to pace by the sinks.

"Okay, Sierra I have something majorly huge to tell you. You can't freak out right now, but you can later where no one can hear us."

"Okay, but hurry up the bell will ring any second now." I stopped pacing for a second and glanced over at her. She looked anxious. I began pacing again.

"You might not believe me, and if you do, you may be a little teeny bit angry. So here goes nothing." I stopped by the sinks where she was. "What if I told you that I was he mystery girl dating Shane Grey?" I bit my bottom lip waiting for her answer.

She looked at me funny. "You have got to be kidding me!" She laughed. I looked down. "Mitchie, I know you went to Camp Rock and everything, and you had him as a dance teacher. But come on! You have to prove it."

"Okay." I pulled out my phone and went to my pictures, clicked on the file of me and him. I selected the one where he was kissing me.

"Here look." I held the picture on the phone to her face. She looked like she might have screamed. I gave her a look that said wait until we get home. She quickly calmed down remembering what I had told her.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me before?" She sounded really hurt that I couldn't trust her.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as we could. Only a few people know."

"Like who?"

"Nate, Jason, and Nate's Girlfriend, who happens to be one of my new best friends, and this girls named Tess." I replied "And she won't replace you if that's what you are thinking." I quickly added.

"Oh. Fine and she better not! I would so kick your butt!" She joked.

The bell rang for us to go to our first period classes. We unlocked the door and ran to the rooms we were supposed to be in. I was half way there when I something caught my eye. It was flyer with Connect 3's tour dated on it. I had totally forgotten that they were coming to my state in a week and a half. I picked it up and headed to my classroom.

}|{

By the time third period rolled around, I had written a new song and set it to music three times. I gave up, deciding I would have to send it to Cait. I had also sent a text to Shane telling him I told Sierra about us, and not to worry about it, I was sure she wouldn't tell anyone.

I walked into my class and I heard that we had a new supply teacher because had gotten sick and would be out for months. I sat down in near the front of the room and waited for the teacher to arrive. I took out my song book and started to think of more lyrics to add to my song.

The teacher walked in and stood at the front of the room. I looked up from my book and gasped.

"Brown! What are you doing here?!" I stood up and ran to him. I flung my arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Mitchie! I am a substitute music teacher, I only have Camp Rock in the summer you know. I didn't know you lived in this area." He replied while returning the hug. "How are you and Shane doing ?" he whispered quietly in my ear. I looked at him and smiled at the mention of my boyfriend's name. I let go of him and looked up at him. He looked the same

"Fine, but could you not mention it anyone? Nobody really knows about us and we don't want them to find out." I asked. Knowing Brown he would.

"Of course! You probably should go back to your seat now, other students are coming in." He pointed at them. I nodded at went back to my seat.

Next thing I knew it the day was over. When I got home I ran up the stairs, and called Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitch! Whats up girl?"

"Oh not too much here… How about you?"

"Meh, not too much just hanging out with Nate and the guys. They are in my hometown tonight for a show."

I heard Shane in the background. "Holy Shit Jason for the last time! I am _not _going to make you a birdhouse!"

"Tell Shane and Jason that Shane has to, OR ELSE" I said through my laughter. She told them

"He says 'Do I reeaallyyy have to?!'" She mimicked the annoying voice he was using.

"Tell him we'll deal with it later. I called to ask you if you could mix a beat for the song I wrote today?"

"Mitch I would love to! Just e-mail me the lyrics and give me some idea how in sounds."

"Thank you so much! Okay here it goes."

I sang her the song and hung up. I e-mailed the lyrics to her, did my homework and went to bed. I was Exhausted.


	3. AN: SORRY!

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. I swear i have a good reason ! (well I think) So, I went on a surprise vacation and didnt have time to write, then when i got back my computer got a virus so i had to wait for my dad to fix it. Then after that i wrote three ideas for chapters that just popped out of no where, typed them up, savedd them, and went to finish them the next morning, i couldnt because it screwed up and didnt save! Now my teacer has assigned 12 pages of questions, a huge project, more questions, (I Think He Hats Me!!!!) Then my english teacher decides we have to write an essay on Elizabethan era. Joy! (take notice of the sarcasm...) Anyway im writhing those chapters again, but cant really remember what i wrote down, and then there is writers block.... This may not sound true, i personally wouldnt beleive it myself, But it is!i swear! i will update as soon as i can!!!**

-Jess xo


	4. Chapter trois

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for an update…. Hey that rhymed (: I got grounded after I wrote the last authors note because of the same teacher who assigned those questions gave us test and I failed it. He is the worst teacher ever. I am an A average student, but I am making an 80 and a 69 in his classes. You tell me there's nothing wrong there…..Ugh enough about him. I am so excited! I just found out 2 of my cousins are pregnant! One is going to be a baby boy :) . I am basically going to be an aunt :D (All my cousins on my mom's side are like my siblings.) Anyway I get to see them this weekend before one goes back to Alberta. Enough with my rambling here it is.**

The Fallowing Week….

I was sleeping soundly in my bed early Thursday morning. I was having the best dream I have had in a long time. It was about the perfect date with Shane, he was taking me somewhere special and wouldn't let me know where we were going. Just as we were about to step out of the car, I was suddenly jolted out of my slumber because my phone was blaring _Gotta Find You_, the version Shane had recorded just for me. I groaned and glared at my phone. I looked at the clock, it read 6:30am. Why? Why this early in the morning? I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"GOOD MORNING MITCH! Time to wake up!" an overly cheerful voice for this early in the morning replied.

"I don't want to.."

"But you have to baby. Time to get ready for school!"

"Shane! Its 6:30 in the fuckin' morning! What are you doing up? As I remember you we never really a morning person!" I exclaimed remembering the last day of camp.

_Flashback_

_I was walking down the beaten path towards the kitchen when I heard faint screaming and yelling in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from Shane's cabin. '_Oh No' _I thought. I broke out into a dead run towards the noise._

_When I got there I saw Nate open the door and slam it on his way out. He looked as if he could hurt someone. I didn't know if I should talk to him but it looks like it has something to do with Shane._

"_Nate!" I called out. "Whats wrong!"_

_His head snapped up to look at me with surprise. "Thank god. You might be able to help since you're the only one he really listens to. And I heard what happened last night." I blushed. _**(this is the morning after Shane asked Mithie to be his girlfriend.)**

"_What did he do this time?"I asked referring to Shane. Lord only knows._

"_He doesn't want to get out of bed as always. Almost every morning Big Rob has to come and yank him out of bed because he won't this early unless he is forced to."_

"_Well lets see if I can get him out." I said as I jogged up the cabin steps with Nate fallowing._

_I opened the door to find Shane still laying in bed. I had to hold in my laughter, for the sheets had started to come off the bed, he had his face buried under a couple of pillows, and his hair – Which is always perfect - was a wreck. _

_I started to walk over to him but then I heard a muffled "Nate go away." I shook my head thinking of how I would get him out. I turned to Nate a motioned him to say something. _

"_No" He stated, wondering what I was going to do_

_Then an idea struck me. A devilish smirk spread across my face. I took a few large steps back, and then ran full speed and jumped on the disheveled popstar._

"_I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU NATE!!!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed while jumping up off the bed . I looked over at Nate, he was rolling around on the floor laughing his head off at the scene in front of him._

_I looked back at Shane and tried really hard not to laugh. His normally perfect hair was sticking up in places and one side was completely flat, I never saw anything like it in my life. _

"_Mitchieee! What the hell?" he whined I bursted into a fit of giggles._

"_Morning popstar!" I said sheepishly. "Sorry, but you should really learn to get up for your bandmates or else they will call me, and when that happens, its not pretty."_

"_Good thing I love you." I froze at his words. He just said he loved me! Oh My God. Do I love him…. What am I thinking! Of course I do! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nate sneak out the door._

"_Oh! I'm going to fast, sor…" I cut him off when I crashed my lips against his. He immediately responded, licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I immediately granted it, and his tongue plunged into my mouth exploring it. We broke apart the cause being lack of air. _

"_I love you too." I said looking deeply into his hazel eyes._

_End of flashback _

"Well I kinda haven't gone to sleep yet".

"Figures, How many red bulls this time?" I asked. Last time he had red bull he kept me up all night asking me questions like 'Can fish drown?'.

"Ten? I think. I lost count awhile ago. It's starting to wear off now though." He said.

"Good. Now what are you going to do today?"

"I thought that I would call and wake you up but didn't realize how early it was, then I was going to get something to eat, then get some sleep before sound check. What about you?" wow he had a full day ahead of him.

"Well I thought I would get ready for another dreaded day of school, then I would hang out with Sierra and do my homework, and then go to work. Then when I get home I thought I would call my amazing popstar boyfirned"

"For future reference I am a _rockstar"_ Shane insisted that he was a rockstar, even though he is clearly a popstar.

"Sure, believe what you want." I said.

"Haha, I will" he chuckled "Anyway, what have you been up to lately?" He asked.

"Oh not much, you know, just the usual. Work, hanging out with Sierra, tons of homework, and _school" _I said the last part with dread

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound too good! What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing! I know you better than that!" I could tell he was genuinely concerned.

"Well you know that girl I told you about? Ashley?"

"Yeah. What about her?" he questioned.

"Well she has been on my case since I told the school she wasn't dating you, and she has just been making my life miserable"

"Mitch, listen that girl is just angry because you just took her spotlight away for a couple of minutes. Babe don't let her get you down, she is just jealous of your talent."

"Yeah maybe, I'll guess I'll try for you."

"So are you excited for Saturday night?" As he changed the subject I immediately perked up at the thought of seeing him again.

"Oh yeah! I Can't wait! When are you guys going to get into town?"

"Well Mitch, I really don't know. I hope its early enough so we can hang out and stuff."

"Me too Baby"

They ended up talking for a couple of more hours about everything and nothing until Mitchie had to go to get ready for school that day.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I have to go. It's almost 8:30, and I haven't had my shower yet."

"Alright, I have to too, Nate just came in and told me its time for our sound check for tonight. I love you"

"Okay, Love you and miss you too!"

"I miss you too! And I will be when we have that concert. I wish you could come on tour with us"

"Yeah me too, Bye Shane I love you"

"Bye Baby, Love you too and see you soon, maybe before you know it."

I hung up the phone reluctantly. I already missed his voice. I sighed and went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Before I could hope in I got a text.

_I miss hearing your voice. But I miss you even more. Text me when you can and I will do the same xoxoxoxoxo_

I smiled and continued getting ready for yet another painful day of school.

}|{

When I got to school I was greeted by an excited Sierra. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a long, form fitting purple t-shirt that had vintage designs on the front, silver hoped earrings, a head band, and converse. Her newly dyed dark brown hair was in waves that fell down the middle of her back. She exchanged her glasses for contacts and had a huge silver bag slung across one of her shoulders. She looked good. She changed her look over the summer 'because she was tired of it.'. I think someone just made fun of her one too many times about her style.

"Guess what!" Sierra exclaimed

"What?" I had no idea why she was this happy.

"I met this really hot guy a while ago, and he asked me out on a date last night!"

"No way?! That's great!" I cried.

"Yeah! His name is Jared and he's a skater. He has gorgeous blonde hair, amazing blue eyes, is really tall, and is surprisingly muscular. He is smart too…" She kept rambling on and on about what he was like as we walked into the entrance of the school. "… He is just so cute!" She sighed.

"Now you know what I felt like when Shane first asked me out." I smiled at the memory.

"Totally, so are we still on for Saturday?" Saying Sierra was anxious about meeting the band was an understatement.

"Mhmm, I can hardly wait, its been over 2 months since I last seen him. And loosen up Si, they are just normal guys. One just has a big ego."

She laughed "Oh me nervous? Never!" I just rolled my eyes. The bell suddenly rang through out the hall signaling us to hurry and get to class.

"Right. Lets go or else we'll be late for first period." We turned and headed into the building.

}|{

It was 2nd period and I was late for one of the only classes I didn't have with Sierra. She had AP Mandarin and English in the afternoon while I would be in Spanish. I really wasn't sure why I was taking that course because I was already spoke fluent Spanish.

After I got the right books out I ran down the hall as fast as I could. I skidded to s stop and calmly walked through the door as is I wasn't even running at all. Everyone looked up at me. Mrs. Quackenbouche (I really have teacher named that. Its pronounced as Quack-N-Bush. Really weird but it amused me at the time and I couldn't resist ;)) looked really annoyed. She hates people who are tardy.

"Sorry…" I apologized and walked over to the only empty desk. Before I sat down I noticed that Ashley and her new clone Sarah were sitting in the desk behind me. Great. Just my luck. All I needed to make my day complete. This wasn't going to go well. I sighed and took out my book, and placing my bag on the floor.

This semester we were studying about Shakespeare's plays, especially Romeo and Juliet. A forbidden romance between two people. All this talk bout love only made me miss Shane more, if that was even possible. Luckily I had gone ahead in the questions about the play and just doodled in my notebook for awhile.

Over halfway through class and phone began to ring _That's Just The Way We Roll_ By Connect Three. I smiled at the sound of Shane's voice. Then I remembered that it was Jason's ring tone. It was his because it was the only song that he wrote that made sense in his whole career.

I looked up from my book. Everyone was staring at me. Uh-Oh I forgot to turn my phone on vibrate. _Shit! Mitchie hurry come up with something fast! _.

"Ms. Torres. You know the rules. No cell phones in class." Mrs. Quackenbouche said to me. _This better be important Jason or so help me god if I get my phone taken away, which limits my communication with Shane, I will hunt your ass down and beat you_. I thought.

"Sorry, It's my friend. He is in the hospital right now, and is really sick. He is sort of depressed and only calls me if he really needs something or its an emergency. So please can I take it?" I pleaded sounding a little bit desperate. I thought my excuse was pretty impressive.

She nodded her reply, then added "But only this once. If it happens again I will confiscate your phone and it will be mailed home."

"Thank you! And it won't I'll make sure of that." Thank god I got away with it. Jason may be one of the brothers I never had along with Nate, but still he would have been in deep shit.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and hit talk.

"Hey Jase." I said.

"HI MITCHIE. GUESS WHAT!!" I was about to answer but he cut me off. "SHANE FINALLY MADE MY BIRHOUSE!!!!! IT'S SO COOL! ITS ORANGE AND LIME GREEN!" I couldn't help but laugh at his excitment.

"That's great Jase, I knew he would eventually..l can't talk right now though. I'm in class. Call me later?" I asked.

"Sure, Shane and Nate says hi and that he loves you. Wait Shane loves you not Nate, but he probably loves you like his sister, not the way Shane does. Oh and see..." The rest was cut off because someone grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Mitch, I can't believe he called you, you know how he can be." I knew that voice anywhere. It was of course, Shane. I instantly smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I know, its okay though just this once."

"Anyway get back to class, even though you hate it. Talk to you later. Love you"

"Love you too, Bye" I hung up my phone, turned it off and put it away.

I looked at my book and found that all my doodles were of hearts. I was surprised I subconsciously wrote his name in a few. I missed him so much, it was starting to become unbearable. I picked up my pencil and resumed my doodling. A minute later I felt a hard jab in my shoulder. I turned around to face the bitch herself.

"What do you want Ashley?" I snapped.

She looked at me with this ugly glare that screamed 'your scum'. "Who was that? I mean how important could have that been? Seriously who would want to be your friend?"

I gave her a smug look. "Oh you know it was just Jason. He is just this guy I know." If only she knew that it was Jason White.

She snorted "He must be pretty desperate if he told you he loves you!" She snarled. I just shook my head and turned around muttering how much she disgusts me. I wasn't about to let her bring me down lower than I already was.

}|{

I was walking down the hallway towards my locker when my phone vibrated indicating I had a text.

_Hey Mitch How's your day so far? –Cait_

I quickly answered

_Well, honestly, not that great, every class the Tess of my school feels the need to insult me_

While I was waiting for it to send I bumped into someone and was sent flying to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm Sorry!" I apologized quickly without looking up.

"Don't worry about it. Mitchie?" said an oddly familiar voice said to me.

**As I was writing this I found out that another one of my cousins that I failed to mention had a baby girl :) Anyway tell me what you think. I just love reading reviews even though some are totally random :)**

**xo**

**-Jess**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks guys :) I had a bottle of pepsi before I opened my e-mail and looked at it and when I did I was like " O-M-G YAY!" haha dorky I know, im prolly not allowed to have sugar again in my life. I had fuzzy peaches, these really yummy gummies in the shape of a ring, pop, and sour watermelons. Yum :p I had major sugar high. Anyway I am about to crash and yet I feel the need to write. **

**I found out Monday that my best friend is moving to Alberta. GREAT! Sarcasm* (if I didn't tell you I live in New Brunswick…) This is the second time this has happened to me, only the other one moved and doesn't talk to me much any more because I got in a fight with this girl that is my ex-best friend (I have a lot of best friends. 5 to be exact) But on the bright side I get to go out there on Christmas break and stay for about a week and my science mark came up to a 76 and I still have my class mark and an essay to pass in :) **

**ANYWAY… enough with my babbling. I might rewrite this later, not that happy with it. Enjoy :D **

**Oh and I keep forgetting:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters. If I did I would be amazingly rich with a huge mansion with an indoor swimming pool and that kind of stuff. But sadly I don't. I live in a three bedroom and 2 bathroom house. I only own the teachers (excluding Brown) and Ashley and the lunch lady. **

I looked up, total shock written all over my face. "Oh My GOD! Caitlyn! What are you doing here?!" I squealed.

"Mitchie!" She squealed jumping up and giving me a bone crushing hug. "My Mom got promoted to vice president of the company she works for and got transferred here. I knew you lived around here, but I didn't know you went to school here." She explained.

"Yeah, unfortunately…." I mumbled the last word hoping she wouldn't call me on it.

"Aw, come on Mitch it can't be that bad here!" Guess today wasn't my lucky day.

"You aren't me. I'm a nobody here Cait. This place is nothing like camp. Its just complicated." I vented to one of my best friends.

'Well then you can explain it to me over lunch. Come on or all the good stuff will be taken. So I heard, I don't think its possible cafeteria food can be good." She said pulling me through the crowd that had gathered.

}|{

We plopped down at an empty table with our ugly orange trays.

"So explain. Now." I rolled my eyes at her._ Typical Caitlyn Gellar._

"Okay the pre-change Tess Tyler of my school, Ashley Smith, used to be my best friend. She went to cheer camp back in 7th grade and we didn't talk. I have no idea what happened, but it totally changed her. She used to have jet black hair, but now it's a fake blond. She was the girl that hated the bitches of the school, but she turned into one. Ever since she has been making my life a living hell. That pretty much sums it up." I said looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry Mitch. Hey is that her?" She asked pointing over to an all to familiar bleach blond girl.

"Yup." I said through a exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I know her, her locker is close to mine. I knew there was something about her I didn't like! Anyway since you took down Tess it's totally my turn." She said eagerly. Aside from music, this was one of Caitlyn's favorite pastimes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sierra looking around for a seat. I nodded my head beckoning her to come over. She spotted me and walked quickly over the cafeteria floor.

"Hey Si, This is Caitlyn, my best friend from Camp." I introduced her gesturing over to the girl sitting across from me.

"Hey, I'm Sierra Murphy, Mitchie's other best friend." Introducing herself instead of getting Mitchie to.

"Hi, Caitlyn Gellar." Stated Caitlyn.

"So anyways, the concert is in a couple of days, Cait did you get your tickets from Nate yet?" I asked excited at the thought of seeing my boyfriend of a month and a half.

"Hell Yeah! Can't Wait! Sierra are you going?" She asked as equally excited to see her boyfriend too. Sierra nodded her head enthusiastically.

**(Going into third person, I like it better than first)**

"Hey Mitch do you think I could bring Jared along? Since our date might have to be cancelled, this could make up for it." Sierra asked, desperately hoping that there would be an extra ticket.

"Yeah, I'll have to ask Shane for another pass tonight, then I'll let you know." Mitchie wasn't too sure there would be, but being Shane he would get one for her. Caitlyn shot Mitchie a look knowing she hated asking for extra things, but she would do it just this once for Sierra seeing this could potentially be her future boyfriend.

"Great!" She exclaimed grinning happily as she stabbed into her potato salad. When the substance entered her mouth it immediately came out. "EWWW! That is disgusting!" Sierra started to freak out. Mitchie burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sierra. When will you ever learn that it always be disgusting? You get it once a week, but yet it's the same every time!" She said to her poor friend who was now trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth.

"I thought it would be different this time!" Cried Sierra grabbing Mitchie's apple juice.

"Yeah, just like every other time. Any way I gotta go, you to chickies have fun and talk it up. I have to call a certain popstar and Jason seeing how he called me in the middle of class to tell me that Shane finally made his birdhouse._" _She said getting up out of her seat and headed towards the door, leaving her tray behind.

"So how long have you known Mitchie for?" Caitlyn asked Sierra.

"Since about 7th grade, when I moved here from Africa." She answered biting into her apple that she stole from Mitchie's tray.

"Wow, Africa. That's cool, I went there on vacation once. I liked it." She replied interested in the conversation that was taking place.

"Yeah I did too, I've lived in every continent but that was my favorite." Then continued at Caitlyn's confused look "We move around a lot, I'm surprised that we have stayed this long here."

They continued to sit there and talked until the bell rang for homeroom.

}|{

Mitchie POV **(Yeah got sick of third person)**

I took out my phone and dialed Shane's number. I didn't need to look at my contacts, for I knew the number by heart. I walked down the hallway a bit, then found spot to sit down. I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position, and waiting for him to pick up. After a few rings He finally answered.

"Hey baby! How is school?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi popstar. Meh it's okay, I had another run in with Ashley but other than that….. Oh guess who showed up? Caitlyn! She moved here! I officially have 2 friends that go here."

He chuckled at the sudden change in her mood. "Awesome. I have to crash now, I still haven't been to sleep yet AND we have a show tonight."

"Okay, I was just about to head to the music room. Hey did you know Brown was here?" I wondered out loud.

"He only told me that he was going to be filling in for a teacher for awhile. Other than that nope, no idea, weird how he showed up at your school though." I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"You better go get some sleep popstar or it won't be good when you disappoint the screaming fan girls." I said

"Rockstar." He corrected me through his massive yawn.

I shook my head and laughed. "Go get some sleep. Bye Shane Love you."

"Bye, love you too" I reluctantly hung up, knowing he wouldn't. I put my phone in my pocket and sighed looking around trying to think of something to do. I came up blank and just sat there for the remainder of the lunch hour.

**A/N Have you guys heard the jonas brothers new song Paranoid yet? I like it. Oh and have you heard of McFly? They appeared in the movie Just My Luck. Anyway if you haven't check them out. I love them!**

- Jess 3

**P.S R&R please ! I would like to see 14 reviews before the next Chapter. I've already written it, I usually don't but i was bored and was at my camp and there was no internet.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey :) Sorry it took so long to update. I'm terrible :S My bff moved away a couple of days ago and I was trying to spend time with her. And then my sister was pounding on my keyboard and she broke my 'a' button. I could have killed her. It still isn't working right. Good news….. I passed my exams! Yay! :p haha. I got carried away again. Here you are!**

**Disclaimer: JessicaCarolyn does not in anyway own camp rock. Only the plot of the story - which is totally cliché. She, sadly does not own the songs, but does own Ashely and her friends. **said in the very fast talking on the toy commercials when they say batteries not included :)****

The end of the day had come, slowly but surely, but it had come. We weren't bothered by Ashley for the rest of the day, which was odd since she never missed the chance to torment me to death. Caitlyn, Sierra, and I all were walking down the long hallway of our school.

"I wonder what's up with Ashley, she barely tormented me today." I wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but its really weird." Si answered.

"haha,I might have something to do with that…"Caitlyn added sheepishly.

"What?" We said in unison

"Weeelll, I might have told her off a little bit this morning before lunch." I gave her look that said 'come-on-I-know-you-better-than-that'. If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that Caitlyn Marie Gellar NEVER told someone off just a little bit when she lost her temper. And I mean never.

"Cait, I know you better than that." I stated.

"hehe… okay it might have been a lot, but she just pissed the wrong girl off." I laughed that was true. You never wanted to piss Caitlyn Marie Gellar off. Ashley just learned that the hard way.

By this time we had reached our lockers. We stopped to grab our homework for the night. This group of people was talking excitedly beside us.

"So you guys excited for the concert tomorrow?

"Oh hell yeah!" sqeeled an over excited Sierra.

"Me too." Said Cait in a dreamy voice. I took a glance over to her. Her eyes were glazed over as if in a trance.

"Awh, too bad you don't have backstage passes and almost front row tickets like me, I mean come on how could you get some? I couldn't they are all sold out." said Ashley popping up out of no where. I seriously couldn't take this girl anymore. I opened my mouth to speak but my dear friend Caitlyn beat me to the punch.

"Well for your information I have front row tickets too with EXCLUSIVE unrestricted backstage passes. " She stated unfased. _Oh no this isnt going to go over well_.

"Yeah right. How could _you_ get those?" She retorted.

"My boyfriend and Mitchie's too. Nate and Shane." I let out gasp. Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy Shit! Oh My GOD! just started to run continually through my head as if on a loop. Caitlyn momentarily paused, a look of horror washed over her face as what she just admitted just sunk in.

She looked back at her 'friends' and burst into a fit of giggles. "…Right…Like they would be interested in you two."

"And they woud like to date you? They hate girls like you!"

"And just what kind of girl am I ?"

"A dumb fake bottle-blond slut."

"Who the hell do you think you are new girl?!"

"I may be new here, but I've seen enough of the shit you give everyone. I don't know who you think you are, but fuck off!" Exclaimed caitlyn.

I stood there and just watched the seen unnfold, not knowing what Caitlyn would do or say next.

"Why don't you take your own advice. Get it through your head! I rule this school!" She retorted.

"Not for long." She turned on her heel and pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

"I'm sorry Mitchie! I didn't mean to! You know how I can be when I get going! Oh god I can't believe that I just outed us…." She started freaking out. I was quick to stop her.

"Cait! Stop! It's okay, its not like she believes us anyway." I hoped to god that was the truth.

"Yeah, but Mitchie what if she does? Think about it. We would be swamped with paps with questions up to our ears." I mentally grimaced. I wasn't going to let her blame herslef for this.

"Oh well. I don't care. If it means I get to be with Shane I don't mind. Now stop torturing yourself and lets go find Si. We kind of just left her out there."

She just sighed. "Okay, let's go."

We headed out of the bathroom, and Sierra was standing there waiting for us. She looked at us with a questioning gaze, but didn't press us for answers as we walked down the hall to head out the front of the building.

**I know it was really short but i felt it should have ended there. I am currently writing the next chapter and listening to 'Chimpanzee riding on a segway' play over and over and over again in my head. I cant help but laugh though :P lets just say i have gottn some pretty wierd looks. Especially when i heard the words : coniption fit ! haha ;p**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey peoples :D im going to try to update more, seeing as how we are getting really crappy weat****her where I live, so here I am. Im soo happy! My bf just got back from europe the other day :) but kind of pissed that school has started. I have a massive story to write for english too. And its due tomorrow. Its about 20 pages long… Oh, and I got a new cell phone for my birthday on the 23****rd****! Its an LG Voyager :D I loves it!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own camp rock, but I do own this yummy tuna helper :p**

It was finally Friday. The day after the blow up. I could hear hushed whispers throughout the halls of the school. I could hear my name. Why couldn't people mind their own business.

"Hey guys." She said to the two girls sitting at their usual lunch table.

"Hey Mitch" They chorused.

"Up for shopping for some shopping later?" I said.

"Sure. I need a new outfit for the concert anyway."said Caitlyn. I knew she would want to. She was always bugging me to go.

"Me too." My other bestfriend said.

"Okay, so we'll take the bus to my house, drop off our stuff, then go to the mall?" I asked.

They nodded their agreement.

}|{

It was finally the end of the day. I was finally being released from this prison they call school. The whispers had continued throughout the day, and Ashley kept giving me glares. I just ignored them, and continued down the hall towards my locker

As I walked down the hall I heard "Is it really him?, I mean why would he want to be here of all places?" one girl with short red hair questioned.

_Who could they be talking about?_

"Unless his girlfriend goes here!" Exclaimed another.

"Why do you guys care so much? So what if is famous, and as you guys say 'So Totally Hawt'" Asked a guy that was in my math class the year before, raising his voice to imitate a girls at the last part. I chuckled to myself. That guy had always been a goofball.

_It couldn't be Shane. Could it? He wasn't supposed to be here until Sunday._

I heard a few shrieks outside. My eyes shot up from my books and glanced over at Caitlyn and Sierra. It took us all of a few seconds to tear down the rest of the hall and through the doors. I looked over the group of girls that had swarmed around someone's car. All of sudden I was knocked to the ground by a couple of girls that were scurrying over to the group that gathered. I heard his angelic voice rise above the crowd that had formed. I thought I was dreaming. I had been hearing his voice everywhere I went. It always ended being someone playing Connect 3's album.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart, Of what it means to know just who I am …."

I knew this had to be real, he hadn't recorded it. Had he? I mean its our song. I slowly turned around. He was standing on top of his royal blue dodge viper with a white stripe going down the whole car trying to get away from the crazy fan girls that filled my school. I smile spread across my face.

He looked around frantically, desperately trying to find an escape, when his eyes landed on me, his breathtaking smile lit up his face. He continued on singing, looking straight at me as if I was the only one there. My smile grew wider and took over my face.

"I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far"

By this time I was pushing my way through the mob trying to get to him, earning death glares from the others.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I finally reached the car. He grinned and jumed down from the car. Suddenly, music erupted from his car's speakers. Something told me that Nate and Jason were in there as well.

I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Nate opened the door and he cleared a small space where he could get to Cait. Shane saw it and motioned for me to make my way over there. He jumped off the car and continued his singing from the ground. I fought through the thick crowd to get to my destination.

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you...

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you…"

As he leaned in we heard a shreik. He took my hand in his and turned and glared at them. I fallowed his gaze and sure enough, it was Ashley. This was going to be interesting.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Man she was pissed. I smirked evilly at her.

"I told you that I knew the girl that was dating him, I just didn't tell you how close I was…"

You know what they say, if looks could kill, I would be six feet under right now. She just glared at me then put on a flirtacius smile and turned to Shane.

"So, why are you dating a no body like her whe you could go out with me, someone with more experience?" Shane looked at her like she was from another planet.

"Are you kidding?!" He full out laughed in her exagerated face "Mitchie is beautiful, smart, funny, she loves music, is extremely talented, creative, fun, loving, and she is all mine" He put his arms around me. I giggled, stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. As I did so, he pulled me closer to him and continued. "Don't think I have heard what you are like to her, because I did. You are one of those girls who think she can get anything or anyone. I can guarantee you never will get me.

"But, its _her" _she looked me up and down disgusted.

"I think we have established that." Said a new voice. I turned around to see Nate, with his arm around Caitlyn, and Jason, standing with his arms folded across his chest, behind us.

Ashley looked defeated. "I will get you some how" She said through dritted teeth. She turned on her heel and stalked away.

"Yeah right." He yelled at her then turned to me. "Now where were we?" Said the awesomest boyfriend ever.

"I think I know…" I grinned and met him as he leaned down to kiss me. In the background I could hear faint cheering and wolf whistles. I also faintly heard Caitlyn in the background whispering to the boys.

"Could they get anymore cliché?" She said.

"Aw Cait, you and Nate arent? You know you love it !" Said an extremely happy Jason.

"Just shut up and enjoy it you two!" I knew I liked Nate for some reason.

Shane and I broke apart and laughed.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

He grinned "I came to see you."

He was so sweet. "I thought you weren't coming until Sunday!"

He was about to reply but Nate butted in.

"He threw a fit." He shot a glare toward Shane. "We flew overnight from bangor instead of driving the bus. It should be here in about 2 days."

"Shane! Your arent supposed to be doing that. Although I love you for it, but still!" I

I exclaimed, wrinkling up my nose.

"You'll get over it." He said as he swung me up over his shoulder and got into his car. Well attmepted. The bodyguard had to clear us a path. With Shane and I in the front seat and Nate, Caitlyn and Jason in the back we peeled out of the parking lot, squeeling th tires as we went.

**A/N: I am such a bad author! I havent updated it like 3 months! Its horrible… but I have a few reasons. My life has been very hectic. My Boyfriend half proposed to me when he got back from europe. Scared the shit outta me as im onlt fifteen and he is 18 and graduating this year. But ended up he just gave me a promise ring . so that worked out. Then, my cousin went to afghanistan. I was/am scared shitless. That god for webcam. Me and my aunt and his sister have been getting together every week just to talk to him for 15 minutes. Then there is drama at school. Long story short : Best friend's boy troubles. **

**Then this slut at school cheated on my best guy friend then I beat the shit outta her. I hate her. Then she came after me. That ended in a huge fight that's still going. **

**Then I went through a short writers block and was just lazy. **

**Forgive me? **

**Hehe don't blame you if you didn't :p **

**Oh and Happy Belated Thanksgiving and Halloween :)**

**Peace outt 3**

**Jess**


	8. Important Authors Note!

Hey Guys, I know I haven't updated in so long. I'm sad to say that i have lost interest in this story. I feel that there is way to many stories like this one.... Is too unoriginal for my taste. I will most likely it up again and finish it, but for now i have a idea that I am going to take and run with.

Its going to be based off my life and what i have been going through and then I'll through some imagination in it and viola! My story. I don't know what its going to be called yet, so if any suggestions let me know. And its not going to be camp rock or Jonas brother related. I still like them but im totally in love with McFLY stories. The main people are going to based off real people that i know and love, or maybe hate some, and then the band itself. So I'm going to write the whole story or at least most of it before I post, that way I wont lose interest. The new story will be posted sometime in the near future.

Hopefully you understand if you actually like this story. Thank you for your guys' support I m thankful that you took your time out of your day to read my shitty writing.

Love, Jess :)


	9. NOTICE

Hey, just a quick note saying that I'm changing my username, so if you get an alert saying a different name Its still me just a different name :)

--Jess 3

P.S. Im on the 4th chapter of the new story and Im thinking of uploading it soon to try it out.


End file.
